<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts by fuzzybatbutts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869715">Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts'>fuzzybatbutts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lessons To Be Learned [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:P, AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Angst, Angst and Feels, Bloodhound Needs a Hug (Apex Legends), Bloodhound's Face (Apex Legends), Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Come as Lube, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Forest Sex, Frottage, Frotting, Hurt/Comfort, I BEEN WAITIN, IM BAAACCCKKKKKKK, ITS FACE TIME BITCHES, M/M, Making Out, Mirage | Elliott Witt Being an Idiot, Mirage | Elliott Witt in Love, Mirage | Elliott Witt is a Mess, Mutual Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Other, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, THE SCOURGE OF THE APEX TAG RETURNS, Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Touch-Starved Bloodhound (Apex Legends), U BEEN WAITIN, also, its in the forest, kind of???, not with goreporn thats next week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodhound takes Elliott to a secret spot in their forest, and the two have a heart to heart by the water</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lessons To Be Learned [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I'm back I'm gonna get sappy in the other tags so im sorry in advance</p><p>If you're here to be a boob, go away I'm gay and boobs ain't my thing haha trans humor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elliott squinted over top of the berry bushes, trying subtly to get a peek at Hound. The two of them were both elbow deep in the plants, shoving aside the thick, waxy leaves to get at the berries that grew from the stem. Hound had, quite unoriginally, coined them as sugar berries, since they had the same rich taste as a mouthful of dark brown sugar. He’d never seen them at the markets in Solace, but according to Hound they were hard to cultivate outside of the forest, something about the soil not being quite right. When pulled off the stem, they also left a wicked, nearly inch long spike behind that was the current bane of Elliott’s existence. Hound had tried to teach him to remove them properly, but he’d yet to master the technique, leaving his fingers a mess of tiny, stinging cuts as the plant fought back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound had no such problem, deftly removing them by the handful and dumping them in a bucket nearby. Even with the lantern sat between them, most of their face was still obscured by the shadow, the lighting from the tubing doing little to show off their expression. It was interesting to watch at least, how the blue light would show between the leaves, bobbing around as they stripped the bush. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to having to exist in the dark like they did, and he missed the feeling of sun on his skin that he’d taken for granted before everything had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t spoken much since arriving, but the silence wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. He still made a point to enjoy the quiet moments, even though in recent days they’d been more abundant. Hound had spent more time out in the forest, leaving him behind at the cabin while they did only god knew what outside. They never brought anything back, nor took anything with them to hint at what they were doing. When they weren’t out they spent a good chunk of time in their study instead, tinkering or fiddling with the tubes on one of their arms. They were still slightly favoring their uninjured foot, and the scratch marks along their arms had since scabbed over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In their absence, he’d had more time than usual to think. Thinking was seemingly all he could do, and he was growing kinda tired of it. He was still unsure how to process what had happened down at the river, or what exactly had happened when they’d been writhing in bed. It was far too risky to just come out and ask, in case it would set off their temper. The fact that they’d seemingly been so calm just made him anxious, worried that there was something simmering underneath the relaxed facade, just waiting to boil over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smallest of the voices in his head whispered about how it was all a ruse, how they were just lying in wait while he got comfortable. It warned him whenever he caught sight of the scars on his body, trying to convince him there were more on the way. If it was all a ploy, then he’d have to commend Hound on their amazing acting skills. Their emotion that night had just been too raw to be faked, at least from his point of view. Nobody could look like that unless they were truly distressed, and he couldn’t see Hound injuring themself like that just to grab his attention. He was almost certain the scars on their arms weren’t from some kind of accident, but they looked too neat to be from their own nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t really gotten close to him in the few days that had passed, and he was admittedly beginning to miss their touch. As cold as it often was, it was still a constant that he seemingly no longer had. He was actually caught off guard when they’d asked him to come to the patch with them, as it had been the first time they’d spoken to him in almost two days. They hadn’t spoken on the way there, so he’d tried to just enjoy the walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally though, a million thoughts were racing across his head, making such a task near impossible. Everytime Hound lifted their head even slightly, his own would shoot up, hoping they were going to address him, or at the very least, acknowledge that he existed. Being so starved for attention was still foreign to him, and he felt like he was going to burst. He wanted to charge through the bushes and shake them, hoping such an act would at least force them to speak. Even if it was a punishment, it would be something. He’d avoided one after the incident at his mother’s house, but part of him wondered if the silence was the punishment itself. He wouldn’t put it past them, and he doubted Hound would suffer from a lack of conversation like he would. Solitude appeared to be their comfort, and the thought that perhaps this was their way of readjusting to life without him unfortunately wasn’t a new one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elliott.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot to attention, nearly knocking over the basket of berries next to him, saving it at the last second. Hound’s face remained still, not even giving him the mercy of a mocking smile. “We are leaving. Come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded dumbly, scooping up the basket from the grass. He opened his mouth and tried to find his voice, tried to make any kind of sound that could continue the conversation. Hound turned their back to him before he could manage, and he was left standing in the patch as the light was slowly carried away. They were leading, something they </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>did. The break in routine made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up, but they just kept walking forward, hands tense at their sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not eager to be left behind in the dark, he marched forward, closing the distance until he was close behind. He knew to leave them their space, that a cornered animal was far more dangerous than one left alone. He could see them flexing their hands, curling, and uncurling them into fists over and over in a never ending cycle. They were breathing deeply, like they were trying to calm themselves after some kind of panic attack. They’d seemed completely fine at the berry patch, and he couldn’t think of anything that had happened to set them off. While he had resigned himself to never fully understand Hound, that didn’t make their actions any less puzzling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Hound turned sharply to the left, brushing aside low hanging branches and holding the moss back for him to follow. Elliott stopped, glancing between the two paths. He knew the one they were on lead right back to the cabin, and it was marked with a particular flower that he’d learned to use as a landmark. This path, however, looked rarely used. It was more akin to just a game trail, barely noticeable unless you knew what to look for. Hound waited patiently, not turning around to look back at him. Wordlessly he followed, tightening his grip on the basket as he ducked under the low hanging moss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more silent moments of travel, he decided he couldn’t handle it anymore. The crunch of plants underfoot was going to drive him insane by the time they reached their destination, wherever that place even was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hound, where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will see in a moment, Kær. It is not much further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott raised his hands in frustration, ready to chuck the basket at the back of their head if he didn’t get a definite answer soon. He hadn’t known what he expected, and it probably would have confused him if they’d actually told him the answer. Childish as it was, he stuck his tongue out at the back of their head, not knowing any better way to deal with the irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds ticked by, feeling more like hours as he trudged through the bush behind them. Nettles were clawing at his pant legs, but Hound walked along the tree roots and rocks in the path, avoiding the tangles and leaving any kind of prints behind them. He was thoroughly lost, and the light of their glow and the lantern didn’t illuminate anything long enough for him to mark it in his mind. If they decided to leave him, there was no way he could get back to the cabin, even in the morning. While beasts avoided Hound, they still offered him no such pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott nearly cried from relief when the trees ahead thinned, and Hound stepped out of them. He pushed past the last cluster of plants, nearly tumbling down a hill in his eagerness. Once he steadied himself, he nearly had to pick his jaw up off the ground at the sight before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahead was a lake, looking more like pure silver than water in the starlight. It was set in a large clearing, with lush, green grass and flowers surrounding its shore. Without the trees he could see the sky clearly, and the seemingly infinite expanse of stars above lit everything well enough that he didn’t need the lantern at all. Hound’s blue glow contrasted with the cold white from the moon, seemingly giving them an aura as they walked towards the lake. Glowing insects danced between the flowers, their delicate wings casting a soft yellow light across the meadow. They were bigger than fireflies, and looked closer to butterflies than a beetle. One settled on Hound’s shoulder as they walked, but they paid the creature no mind as they kept walking down the hill. Elliott wondered if he was dreaming, sleep being the only explanation for such a place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were close to the edge of the water, Hound set their basket down and sat down on the grass, patting the space next to them with their hand. Elliott swallowed hard and did as he was told, setting his own basket to the side and putting his hands in his lap. It truly was a beautiful spot, seemingly undisturbed by the rest of the noise of the forest. A part of him didn’t feel welcome, like this was a place he was never meant to see. It was just too serene, too still to allow someone like him to sit awhile and rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound stared, pensive, out over the surface of the lake. Elliott had never seen them look quite so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. Normally their face would dart from side to side, in an attempt to catch any sort of threat before it presented itself and caught them off guard. Their face was clear of any emotion, but for once, it didn’t feel like a trap. Nothing rippled underneath and there was no trace of the monster he’d glimpsed on occasion anywhere on them. He couldn’t see their eyes, but the stillness was unnatural and their mouth didn’t move from the frown it was set into. He felt bad for staring, but seeing them in the moonlight was breathtaking and erased all his doubts that they were waiting for him to do something wrong to turn this moment into another lesson. There was just something reassuring about seeing them in this state, a rawness to their person he’d yet to see outside that night in the river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every part of them seemed to glow, from the soft blue pulsing through their skin to the way their hair shone the same color as the moonlight reflected off the surface of the water. The only thing that seemed wrong still was the mask, its matte black tone still sucking in all the light that should have bounced off it. The deep scar that wormed its way up under the metal broke the illusion of perfection, a jarring reminder of who he was staring at and what exactly they were capable of. Hound’s appearance had deceived him more than once. First, despite their calm exterior, he’d seen the anger they were more than capable of. Then, he’d seen that underneath the uncaring facade, there was something buried even deeper, something soft they’d taken care to hide away from everything. Their layers of masks seemed endless, and he hoped this stillness wasn’t just another one thrown on to hide something that lay buried deeper still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott’s eyes flicked down as they raised their hands up to their face and took hold of the mask. He held his breath as they fiddled with the straps behind their head, scared that even the slightest noise would distract them. For the second time, he wondered if he was dreaming. Hound had never shown any intention of letting him see underneath the mask, taking care to protect their face from the world for reasons he wasn’t sure he could ever fully understand. Hound’s desire for anonymity was in total opposition to his desire to be seen, a difference he wasn’t sure he could ever truly make sense of. He knew the importance of hiding true feelings away, but never to the extent that they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A series of clicks came from the buckles at the back of their head, and with a sigh they lowered the mask and placed it in their lap, and Elliott’s breath caught in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angry, cracked, red skin covered their right eye, and a field of blisters rose under the skin around it. It looked like the flesh had almost melted, taking on a rough, leathery like texture. It was a stark contrast to the lilywhite skin he was used to, like someone had spilled wine on a white rug. The wound looked incredibly sore, like the skin might split further if he even brushed against it. Where the burn hadn’t reached was still paper white, and the eye lashes left on that eye were the same silver as their hair. The skin looked thin, blue blood visible underneath. Their eyes were icy blue, but milky, dulling the color of the iris. Even the veins in their eyes were blue, creating the illusion that their irises were leaking out into the white. They seemed unfocused, staring off into the distance as if looking at something he couldn’t quite see. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait… is Hound… blind? No, but they've got to be close...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>From just their face, it was impossible to tell how old they were. They could have been much younger than himself just based on appearances, but there was something about them that seemed… </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A kind of exhaustion that he couldn’t even fathom. He’d seen that look before, when he’d poured drinks for the war veterans that came into his bar. It was in a way, the look of complete surrender, an acceptance of the world that was only known to those who’d seen the ugliest sides of existence. The veterans had it because they’d watched as their friends were shredded by artillery, and they knew what it was like to be truly helpless, at the mercy of some greater force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was written in plain on their face, and it became more noticable the longer he stared, amplified further by the faint crows feet in the corners of their eyes. They looked thin, the bags under their eyes set deep into the skin. Then there was that scar, raised, and a deep purple. It rose all the way up to their eyebrow, skirted around the eye and down to their jaw. It looked like a knife wound, but he hadn’t a clue how they could have had something like that inflicted to them and still walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hound he knew was inhuman, unflappable, always carrying themself like they knew something no one else did. But this was the first time he’d ever seen them and recognized them as fully human. He’d get hints of it, but that was just how they acted. This was no show, it was plain flesh and bone, with no fanfare to distract him. They truly were just a person under all that gear, but he’d just never seen someone who looked so exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not what you expected?” They asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott opened his mouth, but struggled to find his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chuckled and shook their head in amusement. “It is okay Kær, I do not blame you for staring. Quite ghoulish, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” he blurted out, not thinking before he spoke. Elliott clasped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment, dumbfounded at what he’d just said. Regardless of how awkward it sounded, it was true. They were beautiful, the physical imperfections doing nothing to mask that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound winced like he’d just slapped them, their knuckles going white around the mask they had clenched in their hands. They looked away, and he could tell they were biting their cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, almost shocked, and cursed himself for managing to fuck up something so important. “I didn’t mean anything by it, I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is fine, Elliott,” they said softly, “You have done nothing wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned back to the lake and let out a breath, letting their shoulders fall. They’d removed their mask, but they didn’t seem too keen on him looking directly at their face. If it was anyone else, he’d have called them self conscious, but he wasn’t sure if Hound was capable of that. “I am not mad Kærr. I just… am not used to that kind of praise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried to make it sound like they were teasing him, but there was a tinge of bitterness to it that he couldn’t ignore. He wasn’t sure if he believed them, but he wasn’t exactly sure why either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott cleared his throat, trying to break the awkwardness that hung heavy in the air. “So um… w-why are you showing me this? D-don’t get me wrong, I’m… grateful, of course, I-I guess… b-but I don’t understand why you’re doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound still wouldn’t look directly at him. The tubes in their neck were glowing brightly, casting shadows over their face. They swallowed hard and looked down at the mask in their hands. “At your mothers, I admit, you surprised me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I did not know much about you, about the burdens you carry underneath everything. You stood up to me, even after dealing with the pain of your mother, and even though I know you expected me to punish you because of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You surprised me yet again when I was in the river. You helped me, and then demanded nothing in return. I confess, I-I… have never known someone like that. Help is always conditional, unless it comes from you. You did your best to make me smile, to distract me from that awful night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound rubbed their arm where they’d clawed through their flesh absentmindedly, but he resisted the urge to gently push their hand back into their lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I realized then the extent of the persona you wear. I began to wonder how many times I had truly seen you, rather than just what you wanted me to see. I guess then, I started to see you as a kindred spirit, of sorts. Someone that maybe understands…  how </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiring</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is. To have to play pretend, as it were. To act above it all, despite everything. Perhaps it is foolish of me, to want to not have to pretend around you. Or maybe it is more selfish, hoping despite everything that you might allow me that privilege. Or maybe even I am just so tired I wish to no longer bear that burden alone. But, in order for that to happen, I can no longer hide who I am either. It must be equal, or it is not what I want. I enjoyed that moment of understanding, and I want more like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me then,” Elliott said, leaning forward to get closer to them. “Remember what I said, back in the cabin? I said I wanted to know you Hound, and I still do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound drew their knees up to their chest, hugging themself. “It is a long story Kær, I do not blame you if you do not want to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said, determined, “No I want to know, just like I said that night. Nothing is going to change that. I’ll sit here all night, if that’s what it takes. If you’re not comfortable, then obviously you don’t have to, but if you’re willing, then I’m not going anywhere, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded and kept looking out into the night as they sighed, avoiding his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born far, far away from here, on a planet you would not know, to a people you would have never heard of. My people are an ancient one, hiding away from the world to protect the way of life we have had for so long. Our history is mostly unknown to even myself, but we hunted the beasts that roamed the forests and prayed to a pantheon scarcely written about in historical texts. It was a dangerous life, and those who died in the hunt were honored. To them, there was no fate worse than what you would call an ordinary life. It was disgraceful, to do nothing but wait around to die. If death found one of them, they charged into it screaming and unafraid. They were warriors, and hunters. That was all they knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sighed, a noise that seemed to come from the very bottom of their being. He could tell they hadn’t spoken about this in a very, very long time, and already it appeared to be sapping their energy from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother was a great woman,” they began, rubbing the tubes in their arms, “From what I was told, she was one of the greatest hunters the tribe had ever seen, and their mystics had proclaimed her child would be just as great, if not greater than her. The people told stories of a hunter chosen by the gods, who would bring the tribe great pride, and would rise above all others in their skill. When the hunter was born, they said the gods would return, and let the people ascend, to join their fallen brethren in the afterlife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott listened intently, hanging on every word. There was something odd though, in the way Hound spoke. They hadn’t referred to the tribe as </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> people since they’d begun, which brought a wave of uneasiness into his gut. It sounded like Hound was reciting something out of a story book, not something they’d lived first hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hunted the fiercest quarry and came out unscathered,” they continued, “the epitome of what they stood for. She cared deeply for her people, and was more devout than anyone. It would be only fitting that her child would be the one of legend, the one they’d been waiting generations to witness. This chosen hunter would go and do great things, be unstoppable, and carry out the bidding of the gods. It would have been the greatest honor a child could bring to their family. The mystics were certain she was the one who would give life to their chosen one, so she was held in great regard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when they saw me… they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>appalled</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound’s gaze was fixed again on their mask, staring down at the smoky glass. They had started turning it over in their hands, rubbing their fingers along the grooves and scratches in the metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born sick, pale and thin, barely having the strength to cry. They claimed it was some cruel joke played on them, that there was no way such a strong hunter like her could create something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spat out the last word like it disgusted them. He could see that they were clenching their jaw tightly, eyes ablaze with an emotion Elliott couldn’t quite describe. He could hear the bitterness in their voice, and the raw, deep ache that came with the words. The closest word he could pick to describe it was betrayal, but even that didn’t quite cover it.  He understood in that moment why they didn’t speak of their past, if this was the emotion it dredged up. It was horrid just to witness, and he didn’t dare try and imagine what it was like to actually feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “They called me a changeling, a cursed child, and many other disparagements,” they continued, “Some even saw my birth as a warning, that their gods were displeased by some grave sin they’d committed. When they looked up at my mother, hoping she could give them some answer, they saw that she’d passed during the birth, bled out before they’d noticed. She died before she could hold me, something they insisted to me was a blessing. If she had seen me, her last moment would have been one consumed by disgust and disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the beginning, they never tried to hide their disdain for me; in fact, they made it painfully clear that although we shared the same birth place and tribe, I was not one of them. I was the reason their greatest hunter had been stolen from them, and some even insisted I was a bad omen. They did not care that I was a child, that I had no choice in how I was born. To them, I was weak, and I only lived because someone was brave enough openly to pity me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was custom that weak children be left to die. The tribe had no interest in raising those who could not pull their own weight, but one insisted that it would be a great disgrace to abandon the child given to them by their lost warrior, even if it was a mockery of their way of life. My father had died in a hunt long before I was born, so there was no one to speak on my behalf. Only a single woman begged that I not be left to die, that she would raise me, and bear the burden the gods had given them. They in turn, pitied her, as she could not have children, and she was handed the burden of raising me. She insisted I needed to live, though some nights I admit it may have been kinder for both of us if they had left me for the beasts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott’s heart sank as they spoke, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down to the scars on their arms. Was this the reason they were scarred so badly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was permitted to exist near them, but never to speak to them. The children would ask why I looked so different, but their parents would hush them and pull them away from me. If I asked for anything, they wouldn’t even look at me. I could not attend school with the other children even if I hadn’t been exiled from birth, as I could not leave our house during the day. I was born at night, and when the sunlight came, it burned my flesh and eyes if I was exposed to it, so I could only wander the village in darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The woman who sheltered me was treated as an outcast as well for simply associating with me, and eventually learned to hate me just as they did. She taught me what she could about our culture, until she realized how pointless that was because I could never interact with any of our people anyway. I barely knew the language, but I picked up what I could from eavesdropping. She said I was her greatest mistake as well as my mother’s, and I never had the energy to argue with her. I saw in her face disappointment, something I saw every day in the others, though I had done nothing wrong to deserve it. In their eyes, I was simply born wrong and it was enough to damn me. Just given a body and an existence I never asked for, but they did not care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once I was old enough, I left for the forest. Whether it was to prove to myself or to the others I was worthy, or just hoping some creature would come along and spare me any further misery, I am not sure. I learned how to hide in the dark, and how to avoid the beasts that would stalk me. I watched how the others were trained , in secret, and I practiced their skills alone so they would never see me fail. I stole their weapons until I learned to make my own, practicing on smaller quarry while they used targets. I refused, out of principle, to take food from them. I watched what they gathered and found my own patches, deep in the forest where they did not go. I pushed and pushed, ignoring when my body would scream because I had to keep going. My hands would blister and my feet would bleed from running barefoot in the trees, but it connected me with those forests in a way they never could. I knew every inch, every hiding spot and every single thing that breathed in those woods. I trained until I was exhausted and slept where I fell if it was safe, dragging myself to cover if not. I had no family, no friends, no teacher, but I did not need it. If I could not keep myself alive, it would prove them right, and I did not deserve to live after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound sighed and dropped the mask into the grass, placing their hands on their knees. Elliott wanted to speak, to offer them some form of comfort, but he knew in his heart their pain was a kind that he couldn’t just take away. There was too much depth to it, and he would drown long before he could reach the source of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually my strength which I had worked so hard to obtain began to fail me. I was still fairly young, but I noticed the hunts growing harder instead of easier. I was exhausted constantly, barely able to breathe or stand at the end, or on the worst days, barely move from my bed no matter how much I rested. Pain followed me everywhere I went and I would often have to move my wrists back to place when I fell and landed on them. I did not know what was happening, only that my body continued to fail me no matter how hard I fought. My eyes grew weak as well, and it felt like I had to start everything over. I confess there were days I feared I would not wake up from my sleep, that I would die in shame and prove that they were right about me. I could not afford to be weak, and yet my body would not listen. It continued to deteriorate, and I ignored it as best I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound hugged themself harder, fingers digging into the legs of their pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One night, I was hunting a creature that I had never managed to kill before. It was a clever kind of beast, moving nearly as silently as I did and hiding in among the bushes, impossible for most to even spot. I was already frustrated that night, as my body felt even weaker than usual. My shoulder had come loose the previous night, and I had spent most of the day awake trying to push it back into place. I was exhausted, and shouldn’t have even left my dwelling to hunt that night, but I was stubborn. It only came to my part of the forest once a year, and I was not going to miss my chance at killing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost its tracks only for a moment,” they said, voice wavering slightly. Whether in fear or frustration, he couldn’t tell. “But that was all the beast needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They straighted up again, but still their knuckles were white. “It pounced the moment it saw I was distracted. I confess, I do not remember entirely what happened immediately after. All I know is there was blood running into my eyes, a white, blinding pain in my face, and then the beast’s paws were pinning me to the ground. I had never truly believed in the religion I was taught, because I could not believe a god called “Father” could be so cruel to one so young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was prepared to die,” they said, their gaze empty once more. In one quick blow, it could tear out my throat, and I would be done. My body was too broken to fight back at even half of my strength, and I could tell it had knocked a few of my joints loose when it threw me to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But something happened then, and to this day, I am not entirely sure what. The beast, it… it hesitated, something I had never seen, nor have I seen since. Something came over me, instinct, I think, that drive to keep living. I had never felt it so strongly as I did in that moment. I took up my knife once more, and I drove it deep into the beast’s throat. It howled in pain, and I screamed back at it, tearing it open and hacking away until eventually it fell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now their gaze turned upward, towards the blanket of stars above them. “I pulled myself out from underneath it, and I felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I laughed, in disbelief, mostly, but also joy, something I had thought myself incapable of experiencing. At that moment, I looked up to the sky, and I felt something. Pride, but not my own. I felt the eyes of something else looking down at me, and that’s when I knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something changed in Hound’s voice now as they spoke. He could hear the pride that they spoke of, bringing life back into them. “The gods they spoke of, they were looking at me and they were proud. I had been chosen then, above all the others. This body, this sickness, nothing but a hurdle for me to overcome, and I had done so beautifully. The mystics who proclaimed my mother would bear the hunter were right, because I was the one they’d spoken of for many years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a vow then, in the woods, still covered in the blood of that beast. I would become the hero they spoke of, and a greater one than they could have ever imagined. I would honor the soul of my mother, and banish the misery that was spoken along with her name. She did not die giving birth to a failure, to a waste of their space, and I would prove it then, to all of them. I would make use of the life I’d been permitted to have, until my time came and I would join my parents once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I severed the head of the beast and brought it back to the village. They’d long thought me dead, but when I showed up, covered in blood and holding it high as a trophy, they all knew then what I had become.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound’s face looked dreamy, but there was something just off in their voice. It was like when they’d stopped referring to their village as their own. He wasn’t sure what it could be, but it didn’t sit quite right in his gut whatever it was.  “I made peace with my people, and they made theirs with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait,” Elliott interrupted, unable to believe the strangeness they’d just said, “They just… accepted you? After all of that, they just treated you as normal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound shrugged. “Things are different when you are a child of destiny. You do not question it, it is just how it must be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott nodded, looking down at the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If they say so, then I guess that’s how it is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually, I left the planet when my disease grew too severe. I did not want my people to think me a fraud, so I left in secret to find someone to help me. I did, after some time, but I was in poor shape when I did. I could barely walk, and did not have the energy to put my joints back into place once they slipped out. The pain was growing too much to handle and the days where I could do nothing were outnumbering the days I was free of it. All the usual treatments offered at the time would have left me unable to hunt. I could not afford to be frail, so I sought out someone who promised they’d try something new that wouldn’t leave me helpless in a hospital bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a wasting disease,” they explained, moving their fingers and tracing the tubes. “It is one that attacks my connective tissue and veins, weakening them until they split open and makes it so my joints move apart on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His methods were…” their voice trailed off, fingernails biting into their skin, “Strange, to say the least. Nothing could be done for some pieces of me, so he cut them out, and replaced them with tubing and artificial valves in my heart. My blood was drained and replaced, so as to not clot and damage any of the valves. Even with all of that, I still am supposed to wear the braces that he designed, to keep my joints together and lessen the chances of a dislocation. But…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you hate wearing them and never do,” Elliott finished for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloodhound nodded, a smile curling their lips. “Yes. It lessens the pain enough for me to sleep, but during the day I cannot stand seeing myself in them. I am reminded of the weakness every time I move, I do not need others to be reminded of it as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re weak,” Elliott said, looking them in the eyes. “That’s the last word I’d use to describe you, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound smiled sheepishly and looked away, tucking a lock of hair behind their ear, but whether it was because they were embarrassed, or wished to hide their face for some other reason, he wasn’t sure. “Thank you, Elliott, but I disagree. Without his help, I would not be here, and reliance like that is a weakness. I do not need him any longer, but that does not change the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott frowned. “But, you still need my help sometimes. Can the doctor not fix that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing him is not an option,” they snapped, a sudden anger taking root in their voice. It was like a snarl, and Elliott flinched at how harsh their voice had become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, “I-I d-didn’t me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is fine,” they said, shoulders relaxing, “I apologize, I did not mean to snap like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Hound sighed and continued on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After I had adjusted to the changes, I started looking for new quarry. I travelled around doing headhunts and expeditions, helping out explorers and acting as guides for planets I visited often. Eventually though, I grew bored with the steadiness of the jobs. I could tell my gods wanted me to do better, greater things, so I wandered until I found myself confronted by a man. He offered me what I had been looking for, a chance at hunting some of the most interesting quarry imaginable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how you got your invite to the games,” Elliott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” they nodded. “I waited a while to accept, not wanting him to know exactly who I was upon signing up. I had started covering my face to protect my skin from the light before I met him, but I ensured none of me would be caught by the cameras except what I wanted to see. I built my own gear, based on designs I had seen others use or from what I had read in books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From there, I just kept competing, coming back to this place when I could,” they said, gesturing to the forest around them, “I fought, took time to recover, then fought again. I kept that routine up until I met you, and that is where I am now. So here I sit with you, explaining it all finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do I fit in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott took a deep breath, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He wrung his hands as he spoke, unafraid of what the answer to his question might be. “In this grand story of yours, where do I fit in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound stared back out at the lake, eyes unfocused. “I confess, I do not know. I always thought this path to be one that had to be taken alone. My whole life has been spent alone, how appropriate for my destined path to be one that must be walked alone as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed, but it was tinged with bitterness. “I do not know enough about my own legends to say whether the hunter ever had a companion. I know what I overheard the villagers say, but nothing more. Our stories are only briefly mentioned in centuries old texts, and I was not raised with them so I am not sure. They have great tales of the hunters honor and skill, but never anything about the hunter themself. I just know that is who I am, and that I would happily take anything that came with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have sounded genuine to anyone who wasn’t Elliott, but he knew when a line was rehearsed, and the way they said it made it sound like they’d repeated it about a thousand times. It sounded just as fake as the bullshit that he’d give to reporters when they asked about his family, or to his mother when she asked if he was doing alright. It was the kind of thing that maybe, if it was repeated enough, the speaker would be able to believe it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there’s nothing that says they have to be alone?” he asked, looking over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound paused. “Not that I know of. There could be, but I doubt I will ever know. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott pulled his legs into his chest. “It sounds… </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of it. Being separated from your people, not having your family, feeling isolated because of the sickness, not having anyone to tell this all to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I don’t think anyone should feel lonely. I don’t care who they are or what they’ve done, no one deserves that. If there’s nothing saying the hunter has to be alone, then…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there is room in the stories for another, I think I would like for it to be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott froze, his face instantly turning a deep red. He hoped Hound couldn’t see it in the dark, but the slight smile on their face proved him otherwise. It was the first time he’d really seen them smile with their eyes, and it only cemented the fact that they were beautiful even further, even if he was discouraged from saying so. He didn’t want to make them uncomfortable, not after they’d shown something he didn’t dare call vulnerability, because this was Hound, and they just couldn’t be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh?” he stammered, “W-what, um, w-what makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now Elliott, modesty has never been something you were good at,” they teased, nudging him with their elbow. “I have quite enjoyed your company these few months, even if you are perhaps one of the most disobedient people I have ever known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled sheepishly. “Haha, yeah, s-sorry about that. Does this mean I don’t have to worry about the basement anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound snorted. “Of course that is what you take away from all of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold down there!” he protested, crossing his arms, “I don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound’s face fell as the humor left his voice. He winced when he saw it, turning away from them. He’d finally done it, said something to ruin the conversation and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>how could he be so stupid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to start sputtering an apology when Hound’s cold hand slipped under his chin. He let them guide his face as they pulled it into theirs, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. They’d never kissed him like that, and Elliott almost didn’t know what to do. There was no gnashing of teeth or their incisors piercing the skin of his lip. It was soft, slow, almost cautious as they moved their fingers to the back of his neck to draw him in closer. Hound moved in, closing the gap between them until they were pressed up against him. Elliott was just letting their hands guide him, enjoying for once how they weren’t pushing him around or tearing at his clothes. Their palm was soft against the back of his neck, fingertips brushing his hairline and making him shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost didn’t feel right. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hound</span>
  </em>
  <span> after all, and he’d never thought them capable of this. They’d said he’d surprised them, but tonight, they’d completely astounded him. This was the side he’d secretly been hoping to see for quite awhile, now that he could finally admit it to himself. Their hands shaking might have been in his imagination, but his skin seemed to soothe them somehow, so he let them keep going. Their other hand was above his heart, gently pressing against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kisses became a little more insistent, but Elliott was happy to part his lips when their tongue began to brush against them. It still felt chaste, at least for Hound, but he was content with letting them move his body once more as they laid him down into the soft grass. He could feel it dampening his shirt, but Hound straddling his body kept his attention fixed elsewhere. One of their hands was moving slowly down his body, tracing each and every curve with their fingertips, as their lips moved along his jawline and down to his neck, where they continued to plant soft kisses down to his shoulder and back up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott couldn’t help but squirm as Hound kissed just beneath his ear, raising the gooseflesh on his arms. Already the sensation of it was starting to make his skin burn, aching for the cool touch of their hands to soothe him. They had him pinned to the ground, but he didn’t feel trapped. If anything, he felt safe, with Hound guarding his body from any kind of unseen threat. He knew then that he could have stayed there forever and still been able, just feeling their lips on his neck and their hand following the curve of his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pushed up his shirt slightly, exposing the hot skin to the night air and pressing their fingers into the supple flesh. Slowly, they let their hand move down to his waistband, snaking underneath and following the line down to his crotch. Elliott whimpered, raising his hips up hoping they’d let him grind against their hand for some kind of relief. Instead, Hound lowered their own hips, rutting against him. They were kissing him breathless, and he could hear their own breathing pick up as they moved their hips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound pulled his pants down, hand shaking enough that he could feel it bump against his thigh. They seemed nervous, their kisses growing distracted as they tried to pleasure him as well. He spread his legs wider, letting them rest their hand on his inner thigh as they continued to tease him. Their fingers moved up his leg and brushed against his length, but they still refrained from grabbing him or doing much else. Their whole body was shaking slightly now, and he knew he had to say something. If they really were nervous, then he wanted to do his best to make them feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he whispered, looking up at their surprised face, “You’re not going to hurt me, I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound nodded, hesitating for only a moment before kissing him with a renewed vigor, their hand now more confidently stroking his cock. Elliott sighed, trying to focus on their touches instead of letting his pesky thoughts wander too far away. It was hard not to, since the situation he was in was one he’d only dreamed about. He’d resigned himself to a life of harsh, wild sex, instead of gentle moments like this. He still loved when they acted more like a wild animal than a person, but there was a sense of intimacy that he’d been missing. Some kind of feeling in his chest had been growing every time he looked at them, but he’d done his best to shove it back down and ignore it in its entirety. There was no point in acknowledging it, especially when he’d thought it would never happen. He knew he had to have been dreaming, because Hound wasn’t the kind of person to ever do something like this in real life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to press their fingers to his hole, but stopped suddenly. Elliott pulled away from them, panting, and looked up into their eyes. “What? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do not have anything to… I can still-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no,” he stammered, an idea coming to him, “I-I want to try something with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something he didn’t dare call fear flashed across Hound’s eyes, so he hurried to reassure them. “You always take control and make sure I come,” he said, carefully moving one of his hands down their side, “I… I want to make you feel good this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, let me touch you. Stay on top.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded, moving their hand away and balancing themself over top of him. Elliott spit into his palm as he undid their pants, pushing them down and freeing their cock. Carefully, he started jerking them off slowly, keeping his eyes on Hound to watch their expression. They’d closed their eyes tightly and were biting their bottom lip, like they were trying to concentrate on something. It felt strange to be touching Hound like this, instead of just grabbing onto something and holding on for dear life. It was just further proof that it all had to be a dream, since Hound never gasped like they were now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound’s cheeks had gone blue, the fluid beneath their skin lighting up their face. It was almost cute, seeing them all flushed and enjoying the chance to not be dominant. But Elliott wasn’t content to just jerk them off and watch, even if it was an absolutely breath-taking sight indeed. Instead, he grabbed both of their cocks and held them together, rocking his hips up so they pushed against his palm and each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound moaned loudly, and they pressed their forehead against Elliott’s as he continued to stroke them together. Elliott jumped at the sudden contact, but Hound put their hand on his arm and opened their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” they demanded, a familiar fire dancing across their eyes as they squeezed his arm tightly. “Don’t you dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott grinned, happy to obey their order. The friction between them was absolutely incredible, and watching as Hound shuddered and shook under his touch was something he knew he could never tire of. Their own hands were calloused, but his were soft and theirs were too busy trying to hold up their weight. He could see the knees of their pants were soaked from the wet grass, but they were focused on thrusting up into his hand, keeping rhythm with him. They were starting to leak precum onto his hand, making it easier for him to jerk them off together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him wanted to know what exactly Hound was thinking, what exactly he’d done to deserve this opportunity. They’d mentioned how he’d surprised them, but all he’d done was offer them a basic kindness, at least in his mind. He’d laid down a boundary despite their orders, something he still felt was worthy of a punishment, rather than the reward he was receiving now. Was this just their way of rewarding him? If that was the case, it made Elliott sad. The idea that Hound was repaying him with their body didn’t sit right with him, but Hound seemed far too proud for that sort of thing anyway. He wasn’t sure he’d ever know why, but part of existing with Hound was learning to accept that not knowing wasn’t always a bad thing. Sometimes it wasn’t the best, but others, it led to surprises like this, which in his mind, made up for the bad things at least threefold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was better to think about the good things, something he never did enough. With Hound though, it felt like the good was starting to outweigh the bad in a much more tangible way. He made a promise to try not overthink this act, to just swallow the lump in his throat and focus on how badly he wanted to make Hound come. They looked so beautiful against the backdrop of the stars, glowing like the floating lights around them, with their silver hair shining in the moonlight. Even with the harsh burn, he’d never seen anyone quite like them, and he knew he never would again if they left him. It didn’t bother him, any of what they told him. He knew their story now, and he was determined to make sure it wouldn’t end with them alone. Hound deserved better, even if they didn’t think so. He would show that to them, do his best to give them what they really did deserve because he just wanted to see them happy. He wanted more moments like this, where they’d drop their guard and he’d get to see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott didn’t know if he believed in their gods, but if that was what they thought their destiny was, then he would find a way to be okay with it, if they’d have him. The concept of fate had never sat well with him, but if Hound was on a set path, he’d do his best to walk beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had their gods, and now, he had his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elliott,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they moaned, pressing their forehead against his, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elliott</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hound,” he whispered back, looking up at them with reverence in his gaze, “I-I… I lo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound’s lips crashed into his, cutting the confession short with a kiss. He was sad he didn’t get to say it out loud, but if Hound already knew, then it would be okay with him. He could always find a way to be alright if it was what they needed, he knew that now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came with a cry, fingers digging into his arm as their hips jerked, grinding their cock against his. They sounded so sweet that Elliott couldn’t wait any longer either, coming in unison with them as their release spilled onto his hand and stomach. Hound covered their mouth with their hand, trying to muffle the sound, and Elliott wanted nothing more than to rip their hand away. They sounded too good to have it be hidden from him, but if that was what they were comfortable with, then he’d be content with what noises they’d already given him. It was high and breathy, but completely them and it was fitting such a beautiful person had a perfect voice to match it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their body sagged against his for a moment, and he just lay still, breathing the same air as them and enjoying the closeness. They felt warm for a change, like they were actually alive instead of the cold-hearted being he’d been accustomed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound got off of him and laid on their back, trying to steady their breathing as they looked up at the sky. Unsure of what to do, Elliott lay on his side and just looked at them, a smile on his face. It took a moment for them to come back down from the high and notice him staring, but they smiled back at him once they did. Hound patted their chest, and held out their arm, which Elliott prayed was a signal for him to lay his head on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His prayers were answered, and Hound put their hand on his shoulder once he was in position, tracing small patterns against his back. They smelled like they always did, of woodsmoke and the incense that burned in their room, mixed with the earth of the forest. It was peaceful, and he adjusted his head on their chest, lying comfortably against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we… can we make a deal?” he asked, hesitant to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends, I guess. What kind of deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott swallowed hard. “No more pretending, from either of us. No more bullshit personas, and no more hiding. I said I wanted to know you, and I meant it. I want to keep knowing you, and I don’t ever want to go back to how we were. I don’t… I don’t want to have to pretend when I’m okay, and I don’t want you to think you have to hide when you’re hurting. I don’t want you to think you’re ever a burden when you’re in pain. So, be honest with me, is I guess what I’m trying to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is this coming from?” they asked, voice sounding tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know, i-it just feels right to say. This,” he gestured to the world around them, outside of their sanctuary, “All of this, and us, it feels right, and I don’t want to think too hard about it when I have something that feels this good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? It can be good to question things, sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott’s heart sank, but he pushed on through. “Because if I start overthinking then I’ll find some way to mess it up. It’s easier when I just, y’know, go with the flow of things, let someone else do the talking. People tend to get sick of listening to me after awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I like listening to you talk,” they admitted, “I am not very good at it myself, so it is nice to just listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was Hound’s turn to sigh. “Elliott, you were there for me when I needed help most, and you have been there every time since. Maybe you should look at your actions, not your words. You are smarter than you think you are, Kær, and you are certainly the most caring person I have ever had the pleasure to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, c’mon,” he laughed, trying to hide his face in their chest, “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elliott, do I sound like I am kidding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was indeed a serious tone to their voice, but it was one of firm reassurance, not anger or disappointment. There was no trace of mirth either, nothing to suggest they were leading him on. “We do not pretend with each other, that is what you wanted, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then believe me when I say that I am grateful that you have given me the pleasure of getting to know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did kidnap me and tie me to a bed, so I’m happy you at least got something out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound snorted back a laugh. “What can I say, you made quite the impression in the ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>made quite the impression?” he said, indignant at their teasing. “I’m sorry, which one of us pinned the other to a rock with a knife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And which one of us asked the other to continue?” they countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott threw his hand up in the air in defeat. “Alright, you got me there, guilty as charged. You sure know how to make a guy feel special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked at each other, before erupting into a fit of laughter. It was a whole body, ugly kind of laugh, one that made his stomach cramp and his eyes water. Hound was laughing just like him, and they had to gingerly wipe their eyes with the back of their hand. It felt like they spent an eternity like that, just laughing into each other and enjoying the moment no matter how ridiculous it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I’m sorry,” Elliott chuckled, trying to fight off the stream of giggles. “This is just so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his hands in the air trying to find the right word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Improbable?” Hound offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insane is more like it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound smirked, rubbing their face with their hand. “Yes, I do think that word is better suited for… us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, us. It’s got a nice… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ring</span>
  </em>
  <span> to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hound groaned. “Is that supposed to be some kind of joke about how we met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends. Was it funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to make me regret my earlier statement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Elliott said, snuggling back against them. “No take backs. Sorry, not allowed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sighed, pulling him in closer to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I will find a way to live with it, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elliott smiled, closing his eyes and breathing in the familiar scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys</p><p>So I know I made an update being like oh idk Lessons is exhausting (because it is) but! I've been doing better now that I'm in the hospital so I finally have the energy to finish this chapter. It's been on my mind since like,,,, summer of last year when I first started taking this series seriously, so I'm happy that I'm finally satisfied with it.</p><p>I've got a nice gory mirocthound or however the fuck you spell it fic idea too that I cooked up with my blacklist pals, so I'm excited to actually have energy I can direct at apex stuff again. While I don't keep up with the game, I still love these characters so I'm gonna keep it up ^^</p><p>Seriously though guys, I wouldn't be here without y'all. Part of the reason I've written this part is because of all the kind comments I got on the update. It blew me away how positive you guys are, and all the beautiful comments I got on the last actual part of the story. Lessons has been my reason to keep fighting on more than one occasion, and all the friends I've made have also done the same. So yeah, when I say this series is very important to me, I really do mean that with all of my heart. This wouldn't exist without all my other sick bastard friends and my lovely readers, so give yourselves all pats on the back.</p><p>A little side piece here for my amazing beta Kit, for being extremely patient with me and this story and never pushing me and giving me the space I need. Lessons is our story more than anything, so they get an extra shout out. </p><p>I say it every time, but I'm super excited for the future chapters I have coming. I'm not done with this story yet and it's gonna be a damn novel by the time I am lol. Hopefully once I'm out of inpatient I'll be able to keep it up, and I'll have a less echo-y room to type in. If y'all want more Hound goodness, stay tuned!</p><p>Cheers</p><p>-P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>